You're All I Wanna Do
by Mother Firefly
Summary: Nessa Callahan: Young, single and scared of her feelings for one man. What happens when that man starts to notice her? Samoa Joe&OC COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own no one except for Nessa Callahan and her dog Harley :) Samoa Joe belongs to himself and TNA. So do any of the other wrestlers that appear in this story. If you like this story please review. If you don't like Samoa Joe or stories about him...then don't read this one. Enough with my ramblings, on to the story.**

Nessa Callahan walked out of one of her best friend's Christopher Daniels locker room so that she could go visit her other best friend Allen Jones (AJ Styles). Not really paying attention to where she was going Nessa ran into something solid that almost knocked her over but she was able to catch her balance at the last second. Nessa opened her mouth to say something to whoever she had just run into but closed it immediately when she saw Joe Seannoa (Samoa Joe) standing there. "Shit! I...I'm so sorry. I...wasn't watching where I was going." Nessa stammered. Joe was someone she found very attractive but he also scared the holy hell out of her but for reasons that most people wouldn't expect. Nessa pretended to be scared of Joe because of the way he acted in the ring but really she was afraid to get close to him because she could find herself falling for him very easily. She moved quickly around him and ran down the hall to Allen's locker room before he had the chance to respond to her. Allen saw the weird look in Nessa's eyes and became concerned.

"Nessa, what's wrong? You okay?"

"I just had a run-in with Joe...literally."

"What? What happened? Did he do something to you?" Allen asked, getting angry.

"Didn't give him the chance to. I had just come from Chris' locker room and was heading this way when I collided with him. I apologized then ran off." Just then there was a knock and Nessa jumped. Allen walked over and opened it.

"She here Jones?" A male voice questioned that Nessa recognized as Joe's.

"Is who here?"

"Don't play dumb with me, I saw her run in here." Joe stated and Nessa was becoming more nervous as each moment passed.

"So what if she is? You're not getting near her."

"I'm not going to hurt her you idiot! I just want to talk to her."

"Allen." Nessa called out and he turned to look at her. "Let him in." Allen sighed and moved out of the way. Joe walked in and smiled at Nessa. "Go find something to do Allen, I'll be fine."

"What? No! I'm not leaving you here alone."

"Allen...go, please?" He huffed and stormed out of the room. Nessa turned back to Joe who was still smiling at her. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"First off...what's your name?" Joe questioned.

"Vanessa Callahan but everyone calls me Nessa."

"Okay Nessa, why did you run from me?"

"Quite frankly Joe...you scare the shit out of me." _Please don't ask me why._ She silently added and to her surprise he laughed.

"I get that a lot but I'm not really that bad if you take the time to get to know me. My character in the ring is like me in some ways but I'm not as heartless as I seem out there. I tell you what...why don't you come hang out with me until my match tonight, if you're still scared of me by then I won't come near you again but if you feel comfortable around me then you wait until I'm done for the night and we'll hang out some more. I'll give you the choice, once I leave for my match you can either leave or stay."

Nessa sat there for a few minutes stunned by his suggestion but then a smile slowly spread across her face. "You know what? I think I'd like that."

"Good. Let's go then." He stood up, took her hand and led her out into the hall where Allen and Chris Daniels were waiting on them.

"What's going on Nessa?" Chris asked, glaring at Joe.

"Stop Chris, both you and Allen just stop. Joe and I talked, he knows that I'm scared of him but we made a deal. I'm going to go hang out with him until his match tonight then if I'm still scared of him when he goes to the ring...I leave and he never talks to me again. If I'm not scared of him we are going to hang out some more later tonight, so you two stop playing the protective older brothers. I love you both and you know that but I can take care of myself."

"You lay a hand on her and I'll destroy you." Chris growled and Allen nodded in agreement.

"I said stop it! If I thought that he would hit me do you honestly think I'd be going anywhere with him? Do you think I'm that stupid?" Nessa questioned, anger rising within her.

"Well no but..." Allen trailed off.

"But nothing Allen, I'm a big girl incase you haven't noticed." With that said she squeezed Joe's hand gently and they both walked off towards his locker room.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm so sorry about that Joe, those two can be really overprotective sometimes." Nessa apologized once they got to his locker room.

"It's all right, honestly. I can understand where they're coming from. I'm actually kind of hungry so would you like to go to catering and get something to eat?"

"Sure, sounds good." He nodded and they headed to catering.

"Well, well look at this...big, fat Joe Seannoa has a little slut." Traci Brooks hissed and Nessa froze. "Tell me...how does it feel being crushed under all that weight during sex?" That was all Nessa needed to hear and her blood began to boil. She slowly turned to Traci with an evil grin.

"You know what Traci? It actually feels pretty damn amazing, maybe you should stop fucking around with little boys and get yourself a real man like I did." Without even thinking she grabbed the back of Joe's head and pulled him down into a kiss that sent her head spinning. Nessa faintly heard Traci yell in frustration and storm off, her mind lost in the kiss. As they slowly pulled apart she opened her eyes and looked up into his smiling face.

"Well that was interesting and...unexpected." Joe whispered and she blushed. "I don't think she'll be asking anymore questions though." Nessa giggled a little and he started laughing. "Thanks for sticking up for me, you didn't have to but thanks. I must admit...it was really sexy." He winked and she blushed even more.

"Can we get something to eat now?" Nessa mumbled and he laughed even more.

"Yes. I'm done embarrassing you...for now." She just shook her head as they both got a plate of food and sat down at an empty table. "So tell me about yourself."

"What would you like to know?"

"How you came to be around here, what your life is like. Stuff like that." Joe said.

"Well I grew up in Georgia, I lived not too far away from Allen and was a complete tomboy so we instantly got along. When he came here to start wrestling I followed because he's the only family that I have. My parents were killed in a car accident when I was five years old, I lived with my Aunt and Uncle until I was eighteen. I moved out on my own in a apartment right next to Allen. I live by myself here except for my dog Harley."

"Boyfriend?"

_Why is he asking me that?_ "No. I dated Chris Sabin for a while when Allen and Chris introduced us but we had absolutely nothing in common so it didn't last." Nessa replied.

"Sorry to hear that. Tell me a little bit about the things you like?"

"I like 70's and 80's rock and roll music, although I am fond of some of the stuff out there today. I absolutely love horror movies...new or old. My first love though is professional wrestling, I've been watching it since I was able to see the television screen."

"I think we'll get along just fine." Joe stated and Nessa felt like she was going to faint. He looked past her and growled. "We have company Ness." Nessa turned around to see who he was talking about and saw Matt Bentley along with Traci coming towards them. Joe stood up quickly and Nessa stood up just as fast. She stood in front of Joe, grabbed his arms and pulled them around her waist.

"So it's true then." Matt laughed. "I can't honestly believe that you actually found a woman who would want to be with you. Lady you must be pretty fucking desperate."

"No Matt...desperate would be me being with you." Nessa quipped and he growled while Joe laughed a little.

"Lady do you know who the hell I am?"

"Yeah some punk who thinks his shit don't stink. Well I got news for ya Bentley...you're not as good as you think you are." Matt lunged for Nessa but Joe shoved her out of the way just in time and Joe punched him squarely in the jaw. The force of the blow sent Matt flying backwards into Traci and knocked them both to the floor.

"Let's get out of here Ness." Joe said. He took her hand and they both walked to his locker room.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're not hurt are you?" Chris asked. He and Allen had heard about the fight from one of the backstage workers and had come running to check on her.

"No Chris. Joe shoved me out of the way right before Matt could hit me."

"What happened to make him come after you anyway?" Allen questioned and Nessa blushed.

"Traci started making fun of Joe's weight so I told her off. She must've went and got Matt because as Joe and I were eating they both showed up. The bitch is lucky I didn't deck her." Nessa growled and Joe laughed.

"All right...as long as you're okay." Chris hesitated.

"I'm fine you two. Now go on and get out of here, I still have some more time to hang out with Joe." Chris and Allen nodded then left.

"Actually you don't, sorry Ness. My match is in five minutes so I need to go change real quick." Joe spoke up.

"Well damn. All right then." Joe grabbed his trunks and went into the bathroom to change. _This isn't as hard as I originally thought and dammit he's even sexier up close. _She was brought out of her thoughts by the bathroom door opening and Joe stepping out. He was wearing his black and brown trunks that Nessa adored but the one thing she didn't like too well was the fact that he had taken the red streaks out of his hair. There was a knock on the door letting him know that it was match time and he smiled at Nessa.

"Time to go kick ass."

"Yeah but don't do it too much, after all you are facing one of my two best friends." Nessa stated and giggled. He laughed a little and walked towards the door. "Oh and Joe?" Joe turned to her and she smiled brightly. "I'll be here when you get back." He nodded and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Nessa sat in Joe's locker room watching as the match with Joe against Chris started. It was just the type of match that she hated to see because of who was involved in it, with Chris being one of her best friends going against Joe...someone she could find herself easily falling in love with Nessa wasn't sure who to root for. In the end she chose just to sit back and watch the match - not rooting for any of them.

The match finally ended when Joe hit Chris with the Musclebuster and the Choke Sleeper. Nessa found herself getting extremely nervous at the thought that Joe would be back soon. She didn't have to wait long either because the door came open and he walked in.

"Enjoy the match?"

"Of course. That was a pretty vicious Musclebuster at the end...I liked it."

"You did?" Joe asked, completely shocked.

"Yeah."

"Wow. I figured I was going to come back here and get yelled at for it."

"Nope, you did great. Both of you did but I enjoyed watching you the most...I always do." Nessa admitted, blushing.

"That's really nice to know. I'm going to go grab a shower then what do you want to do?"

"How about we go to my place and have a drink?"

"Sounds good to me. If you got things you need to do before we leave, go ahead. You can just meet me back here when you're done." Joe suggested.

"I should go tell Chris and Allen what I'm doing. I'll be back as soon as I'm done." She got up and walked to the door but stopped when Joe grabbed her wrist. "Yes?" Nessa asked, turning to look at him. He just smiled and gave her a quick hug. "Ewww, Joe! You're all sweaty." She whined and he laughed.

"Sorry I forgot." Nessa just shook her head at him and went to find Chris and Allen.

She went to Chris' locker room first and got lucky because both of them were there.

"Hey Nessa, we were just about to come get you...are you ready to go?" Chris asked.

"Actually...no. I just came to tell you guys that Joe and I are going back to my place for a drink."

"You're what?" Allen questioned, shocked.

"You heard me. He's a really sweet guy and I like him a lot, he's nothing like I thought he was."

"You like him as more than just a friend." Chris said.

"I do. I'm not sure what he thinks but I want to find out, I've always thought he's very sexy but was too afraid to approach him. Now that I have the chance to spend some time with him I'm not about to pass it up."

"All right but if you need anything promise that you'll call one of us?"

"Don't I always Allen?" Nessa pointed out. He nodded and she gave them both a hug. "I'll see you guys later." Nessa left the room and went back to Joe's locker room. She thought about just walking in but then remembered that he had taken a shower so she decided to knock.

"Who is it?" Joe called out.

"Nessa. You decent?"

"Never but I am fully clothed." Joe laughed and she walked in. "You say your goodbyes and assure them I'm not going to kill you?" He joked.

"I said my goodbyes...not sure how well I did the other part though." Nessa giggled. "Oh well, you ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah let's go." Joe took her hand and they made their way out of the building to her truck. "I'll follow you in my car." She nodded and got in her truck. Nessa waited until his car was behind her then they made their way to her apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

"Nice place." He commented once they were inside her apartment.

"Thanks, I like it. Harley!" Nessa called out and a boxer came flying in the living room, almost knocking her to the floor. "Hey boy! How you doing? Mommy missed you." She cooed at the dog, rubbing his head. It was then Harley spotted Joe and started wagging his tail. "Harley baby, this is Joe. Joe this is my baby boy Harley." He laughed and bent down to pet the dog. "He's a Momma's boy."

"Can't say I blame him." Joe said, standing back up and Nessa blushed.

"I...uhm you want something to drink?" She stammered and he smiled.

"Sure." They walked into the kitchen with Harley following close behind.

"I have beer, iced tea, Pepsi and water." Nessa named off the things in her refrigerator.

"I'll take a beer." Grabbing two beers she turned and handed one to Joe then opened one for herself. "So what is there to do here?" He asked and Nessa smiled evilly.

"I never thought you'd ask, follow me." She led him outside and pointed to a hot tub. "You wanna?"

"Oh hell yes." Joe laughed.

"Good. Just let me go get changed real quick and I'll be right with you." Nessa went back inside the house with him following her. "If you need to change or anything I have a spare bedroom you can use."

"All right, I need to run out and get my bag though."

"Go ahead. Just leave the door unlocked so you can get back in." She went into her bedroom and quickly changed into a black bikini. After pulling her hair back into a ponytail Nessa went back out to find Joe sitting in the kitchen waiting for her wearing only a pair of gym shorts. _Damn that man is so fine._ "Ready?"

"You know it." He replied and they made their way to the hot tub. Joe climbed in and Nessa climbed in beside him. "My god this feels good." Joe said, it almost coming out as a moan that sent chills up and Nessa's spine.

His body glistened with a mixture of water and sweat from the temperature of the water as his eyes closed and his head fell back. Before Nessa could stop herself she reached out and ran a hand down his chest and over his stomach. Joe's head came up and his eyes were wide with shock making Nessa look away in embarrassment and pull her hand away quickly. She was surprised when Joe took her hand and placed it back on his chest, slowly Nessa brought her head around to look at him and he was smiling at her.

"Come here." Joe whispered and she quickly moved beside him. "You want to touch me?" The questioned shocked her but she nodded slowly. "Then do it." He instructed. Nessa reached out a shaky hand and touched the side of his face, her hand slipping slowly down over his neck and onto his chest. She could hear the low moans coming from him and smiled, her hand slipped down to his stomach then started traveling back up again until her fingers were tracing over his lips. Joe parted his lips just enough to take one of her fingers in his mouth and suck on it gently earning a small moan of surprise from Nessa. He let her finger go and smiled. "Do you want to kiss me?" She nodded without hesitation and watched as he moved his body closer to hers, pinning her against the side of the tub. "Good...because I want to kiss you too." He whispered and captured her lips in a fiery kiss that left them both breathless once it ended.

Nessa was about to say something but her cell phone ringing interrupted her. "Dammit." She hissed and picked it up. "H...hello?"

"Nessa? You okay? You sound out of breath." Chris said from the other end.

"That's because I am out of breath. Now what do you want Chris?" Nessa asked, as Joe chuckled.

"I just wanted to call and make sure everything is okay."

Nessa stole a glance at Joe and sighed. "Everything's perfect Chris, just perfect."

"Joe still there?"

"Yes _Dad_ he's still here, we're sitting in the hot tub trying to have some time alone to hang out but some jackass had to interrupt us." She joked and Chris laughed.

"Sorry. I'll let you go now and talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay. Call Allen and tell him not to call me tonight either."

"All right I will." Chris said.

"Thanks Chris."

"No problem. Oh and Nessa?"

"Yeah?" Nessa asked.

"Don't pass out from all the kissing." He laughed then the line went dead leaving her sitting there staring at the phone in shock.

"Son of a bitch."

"What happened?"

"Right before he hung up he goes 'don't pass out from all the kissing' now you tell me how the fuck he knew we kissed." She stated and Joe roared with laughter.

"Probably could hear it in your voice babe." At hearing him call her 'babe' she looked at him questioningly.

"What?"

"You just called me babe."

"I did?"

"Yeah." Nessa replied.

"Sorry Ness."

"Don't be...I liked it." She said, blushing. He smiled and kissed her again, leaving her head spinning.

"I think we better get out of here before we turn into a couple of prunes." Nessa laughed and nodded. Joe got out of the hot tub, wrapped himself in a towel then held one out for her. He wrapped the towel around her and pulled her into his arms. "So what now?"

"Well it's late and I'm kind of tired so...would you like to stay tonight?"

"You sure?" Joe asked and she nodded. "I'd like that."

They went back inside and changed into some regular clothes. "Have a good nights sleep babe." Joe whispered, kissing her softly and walking towards the spare bedroom.

"Joe?" He turned to look at her and she smiled. "Hold me tonight?"

"If that's what you want." She nodded and took his hand, leading him into her room. Nessa got in bed and he got in beside her, pulling her into his arms and hugging her tightly to him. "Night babe."

"Night Joe." That night the two of them slept better than they both had in a very long time.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning the sun shining through the windows woke Nessa up and she tried to move but found it very difficult. It took a few minutes for her brain to register that someone's arms were wrapped around her and that's when she remembered Joe. She turned her head a little to see him and found him sleeping soundly. "Joe...Joe." Nessa whispered, trying to wake him up. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at her.

"Good morning." He said, his voice husky from just waking up.

"Morning." She gave him a quick kiss and giggled. "Going to let me go anytime soon?"

"Actually I was thinking of just keeping you here."

"May not be such a good idea...I need to use the bathroom." Nessa laughed and he sighed.

"Oh well, guess I'll have to let you go then. We wouldn't want a water bed." Before she could say anything to his smartass comment he kissed her, silencing whatever snide comment she had thought of making. Finally he let go over her and she wobbled to the bathroom, weak from the kiss that they had just shared.

_Should I tell him why I was so afraid to get near him? If this thing is going to go anywhere I don't want to start it out built on a lie. _Nessa thought to herself as she stood staring at her reflection in the mirror. _I have to tell him._ With a heavy sigh and a nervous mind she walked slowly back into the bedroom. "Joe? We have to talk." Nessa whispered.

"Oh, this doesn't sound good at all. What is it Ness?" She walked over and sat down beside him on the bed.

"I...well I wasn't completely honest with you yesterday. I told you that I was scared of you which was true but not for the reason you thought."

"Okay, what was the reason then?" Joe asked.

"The reason is that... I was so attracted to you and I was scared to get near you because I didn't know how you would react if you ever found that out." _He doesn't need to know that I could very easily fall in love with him._

"Is that the only reason?" Nessa nodded and he took her hand, pulling her close. "I really wish you would've came to me sooner...I like you and if I was given the chance before I can honestly say I would've reacted the same way I have now." Those words put her mind to ease and she let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"I just wanted to be honest with you because if what we are doing here is going to go anywhere I didn't want it to start out on a lie."

"Do you want this to go anywhere?"

"Well...if you are willing to give it a try I would like to see if it does go anywhere." Nessa admitted.

"I'm very willing, like I said I like you a lot and I think we could be good together."

"I do too." She replied and kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

The next week Joe and Nessa arrived together at the arena hand in hand where they spotted Chris and Allen outside waiting on them.

"Hey guys what's up?" Nessa asked, hugging them both.

"Nothing much...what's going on with you two and why haven't you called us?" Allen questioned, staring at their linked hands. Nessa had turned her cell phone off and took no other calls or visitors during the rest of the week that her and Joe got together because they wanted to spend time getting to know each other without interruptions.

"Well, Joe and I are together. We have been since the day after he came over to my house for a drink. As for not calling you guys...I didn't call anyone or answer my door for that matter, Joe and I took the rest of the week getting to know each other."

"Wait a minute...I thought you were scared of him?" Allen asked, confused.

"I told Joe so I might as well tell you guys too, I was scared of him but not the fear kind of scared...I was scared because I was so deeply attracted to him and I was afraid of the way he would react if he ever found out." Joe moved behind Nessa wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head comfortably on her shoulder.

"And I told her that if I had known before I would've reacted the same way I have now." Joe finished and Nessa smiled brightly but her smile soon faded when she saw Traci coming towards them.

"Joe, honey? You had better tighten your hold on me right now." Nessa growled, eyeing Traci. Joe's arms tightened around Nessa's waist just as Traci got up to them. "What the fuck do you want bitch?" She hissed.

"Aww what's with all the hostility? I just came to see if you were still alive, never know when you could accidently get crushed under something really heavy." Traci smirked and Nessa lunged for her but Joe's arms were too tightly wrapped around her waist.

"Ness, babe don't." Joe whispered in her ear.

"Fuck!" Nessa hissed as she felt her body responding to her biggest turn on that a man could do. "Chris, Allen get the bitch away from here...NOW!" Chris and Allen both jumped at her sudden outburst but they quickly did as she said. "Joe let go please." She whimpered.

"You okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Uhm yeah. Just a word of advice though...never whisper in my ear again unless you're into having sex in public places." Nessa turned around so he could see the desire in her eyes.

"Whoa. I'll remember that for a time when we're alone." Joe winked and she giggled.

"You do that baby, you just do that." He wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked into the arena. "So who's the victim tonight?" Nessa questioned and Joe laughed.

"Jay Lethal."

"Easy target, easy night. When's your match?"

"Third." Joe replied.

"Good cause I'm starving, let's go get something to eat." He nodded and they went to catering. They got their food and Nessa spotted Chris Harris sitting alone.

"You mind if we sit with him baby?" She asked, pointing to Chris.

"Nope." They walked over causing Chris to smile when he saw Nessa.

"Hey Nessa, Joe. How's it going?"

"Going really good. We saw you sitting alone so we thought that we'd come give you some company." Nessa stated.

"Sure, sit down. What are you guys doing together anyway?"

"She's my girl." Joe said before Nessa could answer him.

"Wow! Really? When did this happen?"

"Last Wednesday. We got to talking during the taping on Tuesday and he came to my house to have a drink, ended up spending the night with me...and no before you even ask nothing happened. The next day we talked about it and decided that we wanted to give having a relationship a try." Nessa explained and Chris smiled.

"That's great. I always knew you liked him." Nessa's mouth fell open and she sat there staring at him in shock.

"How in the hell did you know that? I never told anyone, as a matter of fact I pretended to be scared of him."

"That's how I knew...you're never scared of anyone. Hell I saw you the first day you showed up here go to James Mitchell and have a conversation with him." Nessa had to laugh on that one.

"He's actually not all that scary."

"See? That's what I mean, most _normal _people would probably be scared shitless to meet him for the first time."

"Are you saying I'm not normal Christopher?" Nessa teased.

"That's exactly what I'm saying Vanessa."

"Why thank you, I'm touched." She said, wiping away fake tears and Joe laughed. They sat and ate their food, making small talk until Joe glanced at the clock and sighed.

"Babe I need to go get ready."

"Okay. Well I gotta run Chris, I'll meet up with you again soon."

"You better." Chris warned and Nessa laughed. They walked to Joe's locker room so he could get ready for his match.


	8. Chapter 8

The match was just as Nessa had predicted: Easy target, easy match. It was over within a matter of minutes and Joe was back in the locker room sitting beside her to watch the rest of the show. "I told you it was going to be an easy one baby." Nessa laughed.

"I know you did. So what are we doing tonight?"

"How about we go rent a movie and go back to my place?"

"Sounds good to me. I noticed you don't have a t.v. in your bedroom, we'll have to change that." Joe said.

"I can't afford one."

"That's all right...I'm staying there every night now so I'll buy it."

"No. I don't want you to feel like you have to buy me stuff just to keep staying at my place, you're there because I want you to be." Nessa stated.

"I know that babe and I don't feel like I have to do this...I _want_ to do this. It'll benefit the both of us, that way we can lay in bed together and watch a movie. The bed is much more comfortable then the couch anyway."

"We can just take my t.v. from the living room upstairs then." She suggested.

"And how are we going to do that? I know I'm strong and I know you are too but there's no way that the two of us can get that thing up all those stairs. Babe...please just let me do this for us."

"All right Joe but don't make it a really expensive one, I'll find some way to pay you back."

"No you won't because I won't take your money. I'm doing this as a gift for my girlfriend, not because I expect to get paid back for it." Joe explained.

"Fine...you win this time. Are you done for the night?"

"Yeah we can go get the t.v. now then we'll grab a few movies while we're at it. You already have a DVD player that we can take upstairs so we don't need that. Let me get a shower really quick and get changed then we'll go." He grabbed his bag and went into the bathroom. Nessa took her cell phone out of her purse and dialed Allen's number.

"Hello?"

"Allen, it's Nessa. I'm just calling to let you know that Joe and I are going to be leaving as soon as he gets done with his shower. He's taking me to go buy a t.v. for my bedroom and he's paying for it."

"You mean you're actually letting him do that?" Allen asked, shocked.

"I tried to tell him no but he wouldn't listen so I said I would find a way to pay him back for it. He said he wouldn't take my money, that he was getting this t.v. as a gift for his girlfriend and not because he expected to be paid back for it."

"Then let him."

"I really have no choice. He said since he's staying there every night it'll benefit us both." She stated.

"That's true. I think it's really cool that he wants to do that and it's really good that you finally found someone. I know you were starting to get lonely and I hated to see that, I just hope that Joe's not going to screw up and that he'll treat you right."

"He treats me like a queen Allen, he's the sweetest guy I've ever been with and we have so much fun together. I really like him."

"I know you do. Hey! How about the two of you join Chris and me at the bar tonight?" Allen questioned.

"I don't know...we were planning just to go to my place and watch movies. Let me ask him, hang on." Nessa laid the phone down and opened the bathroom door a little. "Joe?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Allen wants to know if we want to join him and Chris at the bar tonight. I told him we had planned to go home and watch movies but that I would ask you."

"Tell him to meet us at your place in about an hour. We'll go shopping really quick then get back there to meet them, sound good?" He asked.

"That's fine with me."

"Dammit! Babe could you grab me a towel? I forgot to put one in here."

"Yeah hang on, let me tell Allen what's going on real fast and I'll get it." Nessa said.

"Okay." She ran back over and grabbed her phone.

"Allen?"

"Yeah?"

"He said to meet us at my place in about an hour. We're going to go shopping when he gets done then drop the stuff off." Nessa explained.

"All right. See you then."

"Bye." Nessa hung the phone up and grabbed a towel. She opened the bathroom door and stuck her arm in. "Here you go baby."

"Scared to see me naked?" He laughed, grabbing the towel but she tightened her grip on it. "Uhm Ness, babe you have to let go." Nessa opened the door the rest of the way and stood there smiling at him.

"Now what were you saying about me being scared?" She asked, letting go of the towel.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Joe replied, innocently as he started drying off.

"Uh huh that's what I thought. Looking good baby."

"Aww thank you babe." He gave her a quick kiss and got dressed. "Ready?"

"Yep. Just let me grab my purse then we're out of here." Nessa grabbed her purse off the couch and they walked out of the arena.


	9. Chapter 9

"Joe that thing is way too expensive." Nessa whined as told the Sales Clerk just which t.v. he wanted.

"Relax babe, I told you not to worry about the price. You don't have to pay me back so I can spend as much as I want on it."

"Yeah but $1,700? That's a bit too much baby."

"No it's not. Now let's go find some movies." Joe said, taking her hand and practically dragging her towards the movie section. Nessa's cell phone rang before she could protest any further.

"Ugh! Hello?"

"Nessa? What's wrong?" Chris Daniels asked.

"Joe's lost his fucking mind that's what! He just bought a t.v. to put in my bedroom worth $1,700."

"Damn! Well are you guys about done?"

"Yeah...at least we better be or I'm gonna kick his fine ass." Nessa giggled.

"You just wanna touch my ass." Joe spoke up, laughing.

"True baby." She said, reaching over and grabbing his ass. "Anyway Chris, we're in the movie section right now. As soon as we get a few of them we'll be out of here if I have to club him over the head and drag him out."

"Now that I'd love to see." Chris laughed.

"Oh shut it. Where are you guys?"

"At your place. Allen got the spare key out of the hiding place so we're waiting inside for you guys, that's why I called. We didn't want you freaking out when you came home and the door was unlocked." Chris stated.

"I'm gonna have to find a new place for that key." Nessa looked over at Joe and saw he had two arms full of movies. "Oh for the love of...Joe, baby put some of those damn movies back."

"No."

"Well at least get me a Vin Diesel one then...that man is fine." She said and busted out in laughter when Joe shot her a look that had jealousy written all over it. "Don't worry baby, he may be fine but you're my man."

"Hello! On the phone still, I'd like to keep my dinner down." Chris said.

"Chris shut up. We'll be home soon, I think he's done now."

"All right, see you soon."

"Yep." Nessa hung up the phone and turned to Joe. "Can we go home now or you going to buy every single movie in this place?"

"I was thinking about it." He smirked.

"Joe..."

"Kidding. Come on babe, let's go."

"About damn time." They checked out and got everything into Nessa's truck . Joe drove back to her place while she sat curled up to his side.


	10. Chapter 10

"Fuck Seannoa! What did you do, buy the place out?" Allen growled as he and Chris helped Joe get everything into the house and up to Nessa's bedroom.

"I told him not to buy all that shit but he wouldn't listen." Nessa said.

"Actually I only bought half the place out." Joe stated, laughing.

"I believe that." Chris spoke up.

Nessa looked at her watch and saw that it was too late to be going out because all the bars were going to be closing soon. "Hey guys? It's almost closing time at the bars, I have beer so why don't we just have a drink here?"

"Fine with me." Allen shrugged.

"Same here." Chris agreed.

"All right then. I'll run down and get the beers, baby why don't you come with me and grab the DVD player?"

"Okay." Joe and Nessa went downstairs while Chris and Allen waited upstairs. She took four beers out of the refrigerator and went into the living room. "Get it unhooked okay?"

"Yeah, I got it. You got the stuff to mount the t.v. to the wall?"

"Yes. Go out in the kitchen, in the last drawer on the left is all the tools. I'll wait for you." He nodded and walked into the kitchen, stopping long enough to give her a kiss. Joe came back a few minutes later tools and DVD player in hand.

"Ready." They made their way back upstairs only to find Allen and Chris playing around with her laptop computer.

"What are you guys doing?" Nessa demanded, worriedly. She knew that she had a few videos and photos saved of Joe which could only result in teasing by her two best friends.

"Oh nothing...just looking at some interesting photos and videos." Allen replied, innocently.

"Dammit! You two leave my computer alone and if you mention one word about those I will go to your houses and kill you while you sleep."

"No you won't because you love us." Chris stated, defiantly.

"Not right at this moment I don't." Nessa growled.

"What's so interesting on there?" Joe asked.

"Wanna see?" Allen questioned Joe.

"Allen I'm warning you."

"Babe it can't be that bad." Joe reasoned with her.

"Yes it is." Nessa watched in embarrassment and horror as Allen handed Joe the computer. "I really hate you guys." She whispered, dropping her head to hide the blush that was spreading across her face.

"Babe look at me." Joe instructed and she slowly brought her eyes up to meet his. "It's not that bad, really." His voice was soft and reassuring which made Nessa feel much better.

"I still don't like them." She said, pointing to Chris and Allen.

"You knew he was going to find them sooner or later." Chris stated.

"No he wasn't, I was going to delete them tomorrow." Nessa handed Allen, Chris and Joe a beer then sat down on the floor at the foot of her bed.

"Nessa I'm sorry." Allen whispered, sitting down beside her.

"Yeah me too." Chris echoed, sitting down on the other side.

"It's okay I guess."

"You okay babe?" Joe asked, sitting down in front of her.

"I'm fine."

"She's pissed and hurt." Allen stated.

"How do you know?" Joe questioned.

"Easy way to tell is when she doesn't say much. We've been around her long enough to learn that." Chris explained.

"Ness, babe?" She looked at him and he could see the pain in her eyes. "Come here." Those two little words brought a smile to her face that Chris and Allen had never seen before. They watched in amusement as she quickly moved closer to him. "Do I have to ask?" Nessa shook her head and he smiled. "Good." He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. Once the kiss ended he looked into her eyes, only seeing happiness and desire this time. "Okay now?"

"Yeah. You want to put the t.v. up tonight or wait until tomorrow?"

"Better wait until tomorrow, don't want to wake the neighbors up with all the racket of the tools."

"What the fuck just happened here?" Chris asked, throughly confused and Nessa laughed.

"The first time he ever said 'come here' to me was about ten minutes before you called me when we were in the hot tub." Figuring out what she meant caused Chris to laugh.

"Now I understand where that smile came from right after he said it."

"Okay...I'm lost." Allen spoke up.

"The night that I invited Joe over for a drink we were in the hot tub, I gave into temptation and ran my hand over his chest and stomach. He stared at me in shock for a minute so I pulled my hand back but he grabbed it and put it back on his chest. Then he said 'come here', I ended up running my hand over his face, chest and stomach. After that we kissed, just as the kiss ended with me completely out of breath Chris called. Right before he hung up he told me not to pass out from all the kissing and not once in our conversation did I mention that Joe and I had kissed."

"I could tell it in your voice." Chris laughed and she blushed.

"Baby when we do have sex...remind me to turn all the phones off."

"Babe when we do have sex...I'll have to remind you what a phone is." Joe growled playfully and Nessa giggled.

"Promises, promises." She watched as Joe stood up and hooked the t.v. up so they would be able to watch a movie after Chris and Allen left. Two hours later Nessa and Joe stood at the front door saying goodbye to Allen and Chris. "I'm leaving my phone on this week so if you need to get a hold of me you can."

"Okay, make sure you do. I'll see you later." Chris said, hugging her then shaking Joe's hand. "Take care of her man."

"I will, don't worry." Joe replied.

"You need anything just give me a call." Allen stated, giving Nessa a hug as well.

"I always do Allen." Both of them left, leaving just Nessa and Joe. "You want to go watch a movie?"

"Of course. What did you want to watch?" Joe asked, following her upstairs.

"How about Dark Water?" Nessa walked into the bedroom and flopped down on the bed.

"Fine with me. Did you want to get changed first?"

"Yeah, I might as well." She got off the bed and grabbed a pair of boxer shorts along with a tank top out of her dresser. Without even thinking about it and forgetting he was there Nessa started stripping her clothes off in front of Joe.

"Damn woman." Joe hissed and Nessa jumped.

"Shit! I forgot you were here for a minute." She giggled nervously.

"It's okay babe...I was enjoying the view." Nessa shrugged and finished changing. Then she moved back over to the bed while Joe put the movie in. "You seen this before?" He asked, lying down beside her.

"Once. It's really good, plays with your mind a lot though." Joe wrapped his arm around Nessa and pulled her closer so that she was snuggled up to his side just as the movie started. About halfway through the movie Nessa was idly running her hand up and down Joe's chest as he laid there moaning softly. The more she did it, the more intense his moans became which turned Nessa on. She stopped suddenly making him turn and look at her. "I want you." Nessa whispered.

"Are you sure babe?" He asked, his voice husky with desire. "Because once I start...I'm not going to be able to stop."

"I'm sure Joe, please." That was all he needed to hear and he proceeded to make good on his promise of having to remind her what a phone was.


	11. Chapter 11

Nessa woke up the next morning deliriously happy as she thought back to the previous night's events. She turned over at looked at Joe who was sleeping peacefully with his arm draped across her waist. Not wanting to disturb him she gently moved out from underneath his arm and slid off the bed. Nessa went downstairs and decided to cook breakfast as a way to wake him up. Just as she sat the plates down on the kitchen table Joe came stumbling sleepily into the kitchen.

"You weren't there when I woke up." He said, yawning.

"I woke up a little while ago hungry and you were sleeping peacefully so I decided not to wake you. I was just about to go get you...breakfast is ready." Nessa stated, kissing him softly.

"Mmm so that's what smells so good, looks good too." Joe sat down at the table and started eating. Nessa sat down across from him and ate her own breakfast. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I want to get the t.v. up today then it's up to you, I'm really up for anything."

"We can do that with no problem. I saw that you had my entrance from Bound For Glory last year on your computer so I was thinking that maybe you'd like to take a trip with me and watch me dance." He said and started laughing when Nessa's eyes lit up with joy.

"You mean it?"

"If you want."

"If I want? I want, I want! I love watching you do that. I'm surprised that video even plays anymore as many times as I've watched it." Nessa giggled.

"All right. We'll go as soon as we get the t.v. done." Nessa jumped up and sat down on his lap, kissing him hungrily.

"Thank you so much baby." They finished eating their breakfast then got the t.v. mounted to the wall. After changing into some comfortable clothes Joe turned to her and smiled.

"You ready?"

"You even have to ask?" Nessa questioned, excitedly.

"Come here." No sooner had Joe got those two little words from his mouth and Nessa was in his arms kissing him with fiery passion. "We better go before we never get out of this damn house." Joe whispered once the kiss ended. They left the apartment and he drove to the place where he always went to dance.

Joe introduced her to everyone then showed her where to sit so she had a good view of him. Nessa sat watching in amazement for the next two hours as Joe danced with the other Polynesian dancers. When he finished with the last dance he grabbed a towel, wiping the sweat from his body and walked over to Nessa. "Having fun babe?"

"Of course. You look so good out there baby."

"Thanks. I'm going to go take a shower then we can go get something to eat if you want."

"Sounds good to me." Nessa replied. Joe gave her a quick kiss and raced off to the showers. Nessa sat watching the other dancers as she waited on Joe.

"They're amazing to watch aren't they?" Joe asked, making Nessa jump. She hadn't even seen or heard him approach her.

"Damn baby! You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry babe. You ready to go?"

"Yeah." Joe and Nessa said their goodbyes to everyone then left. Just as Nessa was getting ready to get in the car her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Vanessa? It's Chris Sabin."

"Hey! How are you doing?" Nessa asked. _Why the hell is he calling me?_

"I'm not doing too good actually. The reason I'm calling is because I miss you and I want to give us another chance."

"Chris I can't."

"Why not? Is it because we don't have anything in common? We can always work past that." Chris said.

"No that's not it, I'm not single Chris." When Joe heard that he turned to look at her confusingly. "Sabin." Nessa mouthed and Joe nodded.

"What do you mean? Who are you dating?"

"I mean I'm not single, I'm dating Joe Seannoa. We've been together for a week now...I'm surprised you haven't heard. Everyone knows we're dating."

"You guys have only been together for a week so..." Chris trailed off.

"Don't even go there Chris. I know we've only been together a week but I'm not about to break up with him just to get back you with, I really like Joe and I want to be with him...no one else." Nessa smiled when she felt Joe take her hand in his. Without saying another word Chris hung up the phone. "Little fucker hung up on me." Nessa growled.

"What was he saying?"

"That he misses me and wants to give us another try, that we would work past the fact that we have absolutely nothing in common. When I told him that you and I were together he pretty much suggested that since we have only been together a week, I could easily break up with you and go back to him."

"Are you serious?" Joe asked, laughing.

"Yes. Can you believe that shit? He just readily assumed that I'm the type of woman to do something like that...which I'm not by the way."

"I never said you were, I just can't believe he was actually that stupid. At first I thought you were talking to Daniels or Harris."

"No. If Chris Daniels or Harris every suggested something like that I believe I'd castrate them, especially Harris since he seemed to know how much I've always liked you." Nessa stated. They stopped at a restaurant and ate then went back to Nessa's apartment to watch a movie...or at least try to watch one if they could've ever kept their hands off each other.


	12. Chapter 12

Joe and Nessa sat in Chris Daniels locker room waiting for him to arrive when Nessa's cell phone vibrated in Joe's pocket. "Babe your phone is ringing."

"Huh? What's a phone?" Nessa asked jokingly and Joe laughed.

"Ha ha very funny. Here." Joe handed her the phone while she sat giggling.

"Hello?"

"Nessa? It's Austin. I was wondering if you could come to my locker room for a minute, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Sure Austin, I'll be right there." Nessa said and hung up her phone.

"What's going on babe?"

"I don't know. That was Austin Aries, he wants me to go to his locker room...says he has something to talk to me about." Nessa shrugged.

"Want me to go with you?"

"Nah I'll be fine. Austin wouldn't hurt a fly." She gave him a quick kiss then went off to talk to Austin. Nessa knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

"Come in!" Austin called out. Nessa smiled and walked in. Her smile quickly turned to a frown when she saw Chris Sabin sitting with Austin.

"Is this what you called me here for Austin?"

"Nessa I just want to talk to you." Chris stated.

"Fine...then talk."

"Look, I really miss you like I said last week and I really want to be with you." He said, walking towards her.

"And like I said last week...I'm not single Chris. I'm with Joe and I'm not going to break up with him just to be with you."

"But I could be so much better for you." Chris ground out, his voice dangerously low and he kept coming towards her until her back was against the door.

"Chris stop it! I told you I don't want you."

"Oh but baby...you will." He leaned over to kiss her but Nessa slapped him across the face. "You bitch!" Chris hissed and slapped her back.

"Sabin what the fuck are you doing? You said you just wanted to talk to her!" Austin cried out in surprise, running over to check on Nessa.

"Stay out of this Aries it doesn't concern you." He growled. Austin just turned around and punched him, knocking Chris out cold.

"Come on Nessa, let's get you out of here. Where's Joe?"

"Chris Daniels locker room." Nessa whispered and he nodded. Without saying another word he lifted her up and carried her out of the locker room.

"Aries you better get you scrawny ass out of here before I kill you!" Joe yelled when Austin brought Nessa into the locker room and sat her in his lap.

"No Joe, don't. He didn't do this." She cried into his chest.

"Who the fuck did it then babe?"

"Sabin. He told me he just wanted to talk to her and the only way he could do that was if I called her. When she got there he tried to convince her to leave you and be with him. When she wouldn't do it he tried to kiss her...she slapped him and he slapped her back. I knocked him out cold and brought her straight to you." Austin explained.

"I'll kill that son of a bitch!" Joe growled.

"Whoa down boy, who you killing?" Chris Daniels asked as he and Allen walked into the room.

"Sabin...he hit Ness." Joe hissed through clenched teeth.

"He did what? How and when did this happen?" Allen asked, anger rising in his voice.

"About ten minutes ago. Austin called her and said he wanted to talk but he was really doing it for Chris...before you get all pissed off at him like I did Sabin told him that he was only going to talk to Ness. Last week after I took her to watch me dance Nessa got a phone call from Sabin begging her to take him back, to break up with me since we had only been together a week. She wouldn't do it over the phone so I'm guessing he thought he'd have better luck in person. He tried to kiss her and she slapped him but he just slapped her back."

"You okay Nessa?"

"Fine."

"No you're not." Chris replied.

"Am too." Joe sat her down on the couch and moved to the other side of the room.

"Nessa, babe?" She looked up at him and he smiled. "Come here." Like a flash she was up and in his arms. "Need to..." Before he could finish the sentence she pulled his head down and kissed him passionately. "Ask." Joe finished breathless once the kiss ended and she giggled.

"You okay now Nessa?" Chris asked, laughing.

"I'm fine. I want someone to kick that little fucker's ass though."

"Oh don't worry, that's as good as done." Allen smirked. Nessa smiled and walked over to Austin.

"Thank you for helping me. I know you didn't know what he was going to do so I don't hold anything against you." She whispered, giving him a small hug.

"I'm glad you don't and you're welcome. Joe I am truly sorry that it happened."

"It's all right man, like she said...you didn't know. I just want to thank you for looking out for my girl. I'd have never forgiven myself if something happened to her."

"That goes for Allen and myself as well, thank you Austin." Chris spoke up.

"All right enough with the sappy shit. I'm hungry." Nessa said and Chris laughed.

"When aren't you?"

"Hey I have to keep my energy up, I need it with this one." She giggled, pointing to Joe.

"Ahh so he made good on his promise did he?" Allen asked.

"Damn straight I did...quite a few times actually." Joe grinned and Nessa elbowed him in the stomach.

"You hush."

"What are you guys talking about?" Austin questioned, confused.

"When Joe and I first got together Chris called right after our first kiss that left me breathless. Right before he hung up he told me not to pass out from all the kissing. Well a few days later I found out that he knew we kissed by my voice so I told Joe that when we did have sex to remind me to turn all the phones off. Hornball over here said when we did have sex he'd have to remind me what a phone was...let's just say he was right." Nessa explained, blushing profusely.

"So how long you two been together?"

"Two weeks tomorrow. Now let's go, I'm hungry." The five of them laughed then made their way to catering.


	13. Chapter 13

"Who do you have tonight?" Nessa asked once they were back in his locker room.

"They didn't tell you?"

"Who tell me what baby?"

"Chris and Allen...we have a triple threat match tonight." Joe stated.

"No they didn't tell me, I must not be that important to them. Dammit I hate when they put you three in matches together, I never know who to root for. You're my boyfriend and I'm on your side wanting you to win but they're my best friends and I want them to win too."

"I know babe and I just want to let you know something...I would never even think of asking you to choose between them and me. That's just not the type of man I am, besides they're both married so I know I don't have anything to worry about." Joe said, smiling.

"You wouldn't have anything to worry about even if they weren't married. It's you I want to be with, no one else." Joe sat down on the couch beside Nessa and pulled her into his lap.

"I know that babe. I just wanted you to know that I would never try to make you choose." Nessa smiled evilly, got off his lap and locked the door. "What are you doing babe?"

"You have some time before your match so I'm choosing to make good use of it." She walked back over to him and straddled his thighs so that she was facing him. "You know something Joe...I think you're the sexiest man I have ever seen." Nessa whispered, capturing his lips in a kiss full of desire and need.

"You really think that babe?" He whispered in her ear making her moan as chills ran up and down her spine.

"Mmm yes baby I really do think that." She ran one hand through his hair while the other one ran idly over his chest making him moan with pleasure. Joe slid his hand up her shirt cupping one of her breasts in his hand, massaging it and flicking his finger over the nipple. Her head fell backwards as a loud moan escaped her lips.

"That feel good Ness?" He asked, his voice husky.

"Yes baby." Joe smiled and lifted her shirt up, chuckling softly when he discovered she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Planning for this to happen were you?"

"Maybe...you complaining?"

"Not at all babe, not at all." His hand reached around pushing on her back so she was arched forward then he began sucking on her breast.

"Oh god Joe." Nessa moaned, her body arching into him. Joe moved to her other breast and gave it the same attention. "Baby please..."

"What is it babe? Tell me what you want."

"I want...I need you inside me, please baby." Within a matter of seconds Joe had her skirt pushed up and her panties tore off. Just as she was about to protest the fact that he tore her panties he slid inside her and she forgot everything else but the feel of him inside her. They easily found a rhythm that had them both moaning in ecstacy. Joe held on to Nessa and flipped her over so that she was lying on the couch with him on top of her, moving in and out faster and faster. "Joe...oh god." Nessa moaned, close to orgasm.

"Let it go babe, let me feel you." He whispered in her ear knowing that would send her over the edge.

"Joe!" She cried out as the wave of her orgasm hit her, her body arching towards him and her hands gripping tightly to his shoulders. His own orgasm hit him soon after and he moved to let her up but she stopped him. "Don't, stay here."

"I'll hurt you."

"No you won't." Nessa assured him and pulled him down so his body was lying fully on top of hers.

"You okay?" He asked, worried that his weight would hurt her.

"Joe, baby stop it. I'm fine...you're not hurting me and you never will. I love the way your body feels on top of mine." They laid there together for a while until it was time for him to get ready for his match. When he moved off of her Nessa groaned at the loss of body contact and Joe laughed.

"Don't worry babe, when we get back to your place I'll make up for having to leave."

"I'll hold you to that." Nessa giggled.


	14. Chapter 14

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nessa asked Allen when she spotted him after walking Joe to the entrance tunnel.

"Tell you what?"

"Don't fucking do that Allen! You didn't tell me that you and Chris were going to be in a triple threat match with Joe...why?"

"It slipped my mind." Allen shrugged and Nessa stood there shocked.

"It slipped your mind? Allen what the fuck is wrong with you? What did I do?"

"Nothing." Allen snapped and walked away towards the entrance tunnel.

_The fuck?_ Nessa thought as tears formed in her eyes.

"Ness? Babe?" Joe questioned bringing her out of her thoughts. Nessa quickly wiped away the tears and turned to face him with a fake smile.

"Yeah baby?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She wondered, a fake cheeriness in her voice.

"Babe don't pretend with me...I was coming to tell you that it was time for me to head out and overheard you talking to Allen." That was all Nessa needed to hear and the tears flowed from her eyes as she collapsed on the floor.

"Oh Joe, what did I do? Why does he hate me?" Joe bent down and lifted her up into his arms.

"I don't know Ness, I really don't. I'm not about to leave you alone while I have this match...I'll take you to Harris." She nodded against his chest and he carried her off to AMW's locker room.

"What happened?" Chris Harris asked when he opened the door.

"Allen's being an asshole. She asked him why he didn't tell her about our match tonight and he said that it slipped his mind. When she asked what was wrong he got snappy with her by saying nothing was wrong and walked off, Ness is tore up about it." Joe explained, sitting her on the couch next to James Storm.

"Nessa darlin' you okay?" James whispered, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"No."

"Ness, babe...I have to go do my match now but I'll be back as soon as it's over. You want me to bring Chris with me?" Joe questioned, kneeling down in front of her and she nodded. "Okay I will, I'll be back soon. I promise." He kissed her then walked over to Chris Harris. "Take care of her for me."

"I will, don't worry man. She's safe here." Joe nodded, looked over at James Storm who was currently stroking Nessa's hair then looked back at Chris questioningly. "He has feelings for her but it's nothing for you to worry about. She's made it clear to him that she has absolutely no interest in him at all so James has decided to take it upon himself to protect her any time he's around. He knows that you two are together and wouldn't try anything with her to jeopardize their friendship or his with you." Joe nodded again and with one last look at Nessa he left the room.


	15. Chapter 15

The match was becoming increasingly brutal and Nessa found herself almost unable to watch. She could see the anger in Joe's eyes when he was in the ring with Allen and the confusion in Chris' when they shot a close-up. "He's really going to hurt Allen." Nessa whispered.

"Maybe he should." James stated.

"No! I know that he's acting like a complete asshole right now but he's still my best friend." She turned to the monitor and saw Joe attacking Allen relentlessly as Chris stood back watching utterly confused. "I have to do something."

"What are you going to do? You can't go out there." Chris pointed out.

"I don't have a choice do I Chris? If I don't go out there and stop Joe he's going to seriously injure Allen. He could end up fined, suspended or even fired...I won't let that happen just because of me. Will you two walk me to the entrance tunnel please?" Nessa begged them and Chris sighed.

"All right, fine." Chris and James led her out to the entrance tunnel then they both kissed her on the cheek.

"Good luck and be careful out there Nessa." James said.

"I will." She took a deep breath and walked out the entrance tunnel. Nessa could hear Mike Tenay and Don West asking each other who she was as the fans started going crazy. With the fans cheering so loudly for something new it brought Joe and Chris' attention to her and their faces showed pure shock to see her. Without hesitation she climbed into the ring and walked straight over to Joe.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Stopping you from making a big mistake. You can't take your anger out on him for what he's done to me in the ring...please." Joe nodded and she smiled. Nessa got out of the ring and stood at ringside for the rest of the match. Joe became more focused in the match but ended up losing to Daniels which to Nessa's surprise pissed her off. After the match when Chris and Allen had left Joe stood in the ring looking over at Nessa. "What?" She mouthed causing him to smile evilly and motion for her to get in the ring. Nessa slowly and nervously climbed into the ring. Joe moved towards her still smiling evilly and the crowd was chanting for her to run. Nessa didn't run though, she stayed planted firmly to her spot as Joe stood in front of her. He reached out grabbing a handful of her hair and pulled her head back until she was looking up into his eyes.

"Not going to hurt you." He whispered.

"I know that...they don't." Nessa whispered back giggling a little.

"They will now." Joe growled and before she could ask what he meant his lips came crashing down on hers. The crowd was stunned silent for a minute then they started cheering like crazy.

"Home." Nessa moaned out when the kiss ended and Joe chuckled softly.

"Soon babe, soon." He helped her out of the ring, holding her steady as her knees were weak from the kiss and they walked to the back where Chris Daniels was waiting on them.

"What the hell's going on?" Chris asked.

"You should ask Allen that not me. Something is up with him, he treated me like shit earlier. I just want to go home." Nessa replied.

"You're not going anywhere until we get this sorted out. You guys have been friends for too long." Chris said, taking her hand and leading her to Allen's locker room before she could object.

"Dammit Chris I don't wanna talk to him!" Nessa growled.

"Babe?" Joe spoke up from behind her and she turned around to face him. "Just talk to him, for me?" Nessa sighed and nodded.

"All right." Chris knocked on the door and Allen opened it.

"What?"

"We need to talk." Allen growled and moved aside. Chris drug Nessa in with him and Joe followed. "You two need to get this straightened out, you've been friends for too many years."

"There's nothing to straighten out." Allen quipped.

"Oh yeah? That why you treated me like shit earlier?" Nessa snapped. Joe stepped up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Calm down babe." He whispered.

"I didn't..." Allen trailed off.

"Yes you did."

"All right I admit it...I did and I'm sorry. I just figured that you'd be pissed at me and Chris."

"Pissed at you why?" Nessa asked, throughly confused.

"No one has told you?"

"Told me what? Stop beating around the bush and just tell me."

"Chris and I have an Ultimate X match at Destination X." Allen stated.

"Why would that piss me off?"

"Because I'm in it and I lose my title to Chris." Joe finished so Allen didn't have to.

"You what? And you didn't tell me?"

"No I didn't tell you, I'm sorry."

"Sorry's not going to cut it Joe. I'm not pissed about the fact that you are losing you're title...that doesn't matter to me. I'm not with you because you have a title, I'm pissed about the fact that you, Chris and Allen decided to hide this from me. I'm going home...alone." Nessa said and walked out of the locker room.

Nessa went to Joe's locker room and grabbed her things then went straight to her car, leaving the arena before anyone could have the chance to stop her.


	16. Chapter 16

Nessa walked into her apartment and saw her answering machine light flashing red. "Harley baby!" She called out and the dog came running. "Hey boy, how you doing?" Nessa asked, petting the dog's head. Harley looked around the apartment and started whining. "No baby...Joe's not with me tonight. You think I should listen to my messages?" She questioned the dog and laughed when he barked once. "All right boy, I will." Nessa walked over to the answering machine and pressed play.

"Nessa it's Chris...look I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about the match. Please don't hate me, call me." She giggled and shook her head.

"I could never hate you Chris." Nessa whispered and skipped to the next message.

"Nessa it's Allen. I'm sorry again for treating you like shit earlier and I'm also sorry that I didn't tell you about the match. I just didn't want you to feel like you had to choose sides between the three of us...call me please." Nessa felt tears coming to her eyes and quickly wiped them away. She skipped to the next message and gasped when Joe's voice filled the apartment.

"Ness, babe it's me. Baby I am so sorry that I never told you and I never thought for one second that you were with me because I have a title...I should've told you, that was my fuck up and I admit it but please baby just talk to me. You have my number, call me." This time she couldn't stop the tears from falling as she slid down the wall, sobbing. Nessa reached up, grabbed the phone and dialed Joe's number.

"Hello?"

"J...Joe?" She stammered through tears.

"Ness, babe? Is that you?"

"Yes."

"Oh babe...I am so sorry."

"Joe shhh...just come here please? I need you." Nessa whispered.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. You go take a hot bath and I'll let myself in."

"I'll see you soon baby."

"Yes you will." She smiled and hung up the phone. _Chris and Allen can wait until tomorrow._ Nessa went upstairs and got into the tub, relaxing immediately as the hot water eased her muscles and nerves. She wasn't sure how long she had been laying in the tub but it suddenly felt as if someone was watching her and she opened her eyes to see Joe standing there with a smile on his face. "Joe."

"Yeah babe, I'm here." He helped her out of the tub, wrapped a towel around her and held her in his arms. "I'm so sorry babe." Nessa looked up at him and kissed him.

"I'm sorry too, I overreacted. I shouldn't have ran away like that...did you get attacked by Harley when you came in?" She giggled and he laughed.

"Yeah he almost knocked me on my ass."

"He was looking for you when I got home, when he saw you weren't here he started whining. I know I should call Chris and Allen but I just don't feel like it tonight...I just want to be with you."

"You should call them. We have all the time in the world to be together, they need to know you forgive them." Joe stated.

"You're right." Nessa went into the bedroom, threw on an oversized t-shirt then grabbed her phone. She dialed Allen's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Allen it's Nessa."

"Hey. You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Sorry I ran out on you guys like that tonight and before you even apologize again...I forgive you."

"You do?"

"Yes. You're my best friend and something like this isn't going to change that." She assured him.

"Have you talked to Chris?"

"Not yet. He's my next call."

"What about Joe? He was really upset when you left." Allen said.

"He's here with me. I called him and we worked everything out so I invited him over."

"Good. Well, I'll let you go so you can call Chris and I'll talk to you again soon."

"All right. Bye."

"Bye Nessa." Allen hung up the phone and Nessa sighed.

"One down, one to go." She laughed and dialed Chris' number.

"Yeah?"

"That how you answer your phone?" Nessa asked, laughing.

"Nessa?"

"Yep."

"I'm..." He trailed off.

"Sorry, I know. It's okay Chris...really. I'm sorry too, I should've never run off like that. I was just really pissed at you three and wanted to get out of there before I did something that I would've regretted."

"I know. What about Joe?"

"I thought it was 'What About Bob'?" She joked and he laughed.

"Ha ha very funny. Have you talked to him?"

"Yeah. He's here with me actually, we're fine...still together."

"Great. Allen?" Chris questioned.

"Just talked to him right before I called you. We're fine too, got it all worked out."

"Good. We never meant to hurt you, we just didn't want you to feel like you had to choose sides."

"I know and I appreciate that, I really do." Nessa replied.

"All right. I'll talk to you tomorrow, I need to get some sleep."

"Yeah same here. Bye Chris."

"Bye Nessa." She hung up the phone and turned to Joe.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it?"

"Hush. I want to tell you something but if you tell them I told you I'll never forgive you."

"What is it?" Joe asked.

"You guys didn't tell me so I wouldn't feel like I had to choose sides but if I ever do have to choose sides...I'd choose yours."

"Are you serious?"

"Completely but please don't ever make me choose."

"I already told you I wouldn't ever do that." Joe reassured her.

"I'm tired. You ready to go to sleep?"

"Yeah." He got undressed then they both climbed into bed. "Night babe."

"Night Joe." _I love you. _


	17. Chapter 17

It was the night that Nessa had been dreading all week...Destination X. She sat alone in Joe's locker room while he was out going over the match with Chris and Allen when suddenly the door burst open making her jump and scream. Nessa turned to see Joe standing there with a big smile on his face. "What the hell are you doing? You scared the shit out of me!"

"I just got done talking to Larry." He stated, sitting down beside her on the couch.

"And? What's that got to do with me and why are you so happy?"

"Seems that TNA management loved the way the fans reacted to you last week and they want you to walk with me to the ring tonight." Joe explained, happily.

"Oh hell no! There's no way that I'm doing that, I only went out there last week to keep you from doing something stupid."

"Ness, please?" He asked.

"No, I'm not cut out to do that shit Joe." He leaned close to her and kissed her neck.

"Babe please?" Joe whispered in her ear and she shivered.

"Dammit, I should've never told you about that...all right I'll do it." He smiled and kissed her.

"Great! Let's go talk to Larry." Joe stood up, pulling her with him and drug her to Larry's office.

"Ahh Miss Callahan...so nice to meet you." Larry said, shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too and please call me Vanessa."

"All right Vanessa, Joe here tells me that the two of you are dating."

"Yes that's right...is that a problem?" She asked.

"No not at all. Makes things even better actually. The fans reacted amazingly to you two together last week and that's why I spoke to Joe about you escorting him to the ring tonight."

"Is this a one time thing or do you want me doing this every week?"

"We'll leave that up to you. If after tonight you feel comfortable in going out there with every match that he has then you'll be able to do so. If you don't feel comfortable doing it then it will only be a one time deal. I'm pretty sure Joe would like to have you out there with him every week though." Larry stated, winking at her and she laughed.

"I would love to be out there with him every week but I'm not sure if I can handle it. I'll see how tonight goes then decide from there. As far as I know...none of the fans know that we are dating off camera and I would like to keep it that way for as long as possible. Not because I am ashamed of my relationship with Joe, because I'm not but because I value my privacy and I don't want our lives turned upside down. I've seen too many relationships go sour from being in the public eye."

"I understand that and we will do all that we can to keep your real relationship hidden for as long as you want. Sometimes though it can't be avoided and it does come out." Larry said and Nessa smiled.

"I'm aware of that and I'm ready if that does happen but for right now I guess you could say that I'm being a bit selfish because I like having Joe all to myself."

"And I like the fact that she has me all to herself." Joe spoke up, chuckling.

"All right hornball...let's go. If I'm gonna go out there tonight I need to find something decent to wear."

"Just go to wardrobe. I'm sure that they have something you'll like." Larry suggested.

"Thanks, I will." Nessa took Joe's hand and they left Larry's locker room. Joe took her to wardrobe where she found a black leather skirt and a dark blue corset tank top. "This look good baby?" She asked, holding the clothes up for him to check out.

"Those will look sexy on you." She smiled and took the clothes to his locker room. "I can't believe I'm doing this shit." Nessa stated, changing her clothes.

"You'll do fine babe." Joe assured her as he got ready himself.

"I just hope I don't do something stupid and make a complete ass out of myself."

"Don't concentrate on that or you will. Just go out there and have a good time, forget everything else. If you get nervous or scared just keep your focus on me."

"I always do that anyway." She said, kissing him. The knock came on his door and she took a deep breath. "Well here goes nothing."

"It'll be okay, I promise." Joe took her hand and led her to the entrance tunnel. Chris spotted them coming and smiled.

"Hey guys! What's going on?"

"Ness is walking me to the ring tonight." Joe replied.

"She's what?" Allen gasped, walking up beside them.

"TNA management liked the way the fans reacted to me last week so Larry asked me to escort Joe out tonight. It's just a test run right now but if I like it after tonight I'll be doing it for good." Nessa stated.

"Oh wow, that's great!" Chris smiled.

"For who exactly?" Nessa grumbled.

"You don't want to be out there with him?" Allen asked.

"She's nervous." Joe spoke up.

"Ahh. That's understandable, it'll be all right. It's not as bad as it seems really."

"You guys are up!" A stagehand called to them.

"Time to party!" Chris smirked as his music started. Nessa watched him go out to the ring on the monitor, getting even more nervous. Allen's music started up and he smiled at her.

"You'll do fine." He reassured her and walked out of the tunnel.

"Baby...I'm scared." Nessa whispered.

"Ness, babe I'm going to be right beside you all the way to the ring. There's nothing to be scared of." He kissed her gently and squeezed her hand. His music started up and she knew there was no turning back now.

Joe and Nessa walked through the tunnel hand in hand. When the crowd spotted them together the cheers were almost deafening and Nessa couldn't help but smile. Joe let go of her hand long enough to grab her waist and pull her body flush against his. "See, they love you." He whispered before kissing her. After he pulled away from the kiss he wrapped his towel around her neck and she giggled. They walked to the ring together and she stood at ringside as he got in.

The match started and it quickly came outside the ring with many high flying moves which meant Nessa had to be fast on her feet to get away from the action to keep from getting injured. She cheered loudly for Joe, happy when he was on the offensive and worried when he was laid out even though she knew what was going to happen. The minute that he got on the top rope and began climbing the structure to get to his belt Nessa wanted to look away but knew she couldn't. He hadn't got far when Allen hit Chris with a move causing him to fall off the structure and Nessa flinched. "Come on Joe! Get up!" She screamed, pounding on the mat. He did get up and the match went on. Finally it was time for it to end and Chris climbed up the structure, across the ropes and grabbed the belt. Nessa watched Joe, feeling bad that he had to lose his belt this way but she knew there was nothing either of them could do.

He climbed out of the ring and started destroying things, over-turning the steel steps and yelling. Joe started backing up the ramp and motioned for Nessa to come to him. She ran to his side, anger apparent on her face and they both walked to the back.


	18. Chapter 18

"So how did you like it?" Joe asked, eagerly awaiting her answer.

"I loved going out there after my nerves calmed down, it was so much fun. I just hate the fact that you had to lose your title that way."

"I know babe, so do I but that's how this business works. Are you going to go out there with me from now on?"

"If you still want me to." Nessa said.

"Of course I do! I'm going to go take a shower now so why don't you go talk to Larry?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll be back as soon as I'm done." She stated, kissing him and grabbing her cell phone. Nessa had no sooner walked out of his locker room and Austin Aries was at her side.

"Hey Nessa, what's up?"

"Not much Austin. How are ya?" She asked, walking towards Larry's office as he followed her.

"I'm doing good. I just wanted to tell you that you did a great job out there tonight. Are you going to be doing that all the time now?"

"Thanks and yeah. That's what I'm getting ready to go talk to Larry about right now, he offered to let me go out tonight as a test-run to see if I liked it." Nessa had just reached Larry's office when 'Pearl Necklace' by ZZ Top started playing. She sighed and pulled out her cell phone. "Hello?"

"You'll never get away from me. I will have you again." A voice hissed then the line went dead. Nessa stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the caller ID.

"Nessa what is it?"

"Sabin. He's went to threats and stalking now." She said.

"Damn. What are you going to do?"

"Nothing. I don't want you to let on like you know anything Austin, please?"

"All right but...are you going to tell Joe?" He asked.

"Only if it gets worse." She knocked on Larry's office door and walked in.

"Hello Vanessa."

"Hi Larry. I've made my decision."

"You have? What would that be?" Larry questioned.

"I want to do it." Nessa stated. Larry was about to say something but was interrupted by Nessa's cell phone. "Excuse me. That might be Joe." Larry nodded and she pulled the phone out. "Hello?"

"Soon we will be together...he won't be in my way for much longer."

"Okay. Thank you very much." She stated and hung up the phone. "Sorry about that. It was Chris Harris."

"That's fine. You can start the next time he has a match...is there a certain name you want to go by?"

"Alannah."

"Sounds good." Larry said, shaking her hand. "Welcome to TNA Vanessa."

"Thanks Larry." She replied, smiling and walked out where Austin was waiting on her.

"How did it go?"

"He called again. The fucker is threatening my man...I'm gonna kill him." Nessa growled, her voice dangerously low.

"Nessa you have to tell Joe."

"I don't have to do shit but kill that son of a bitch." She hissed. "He can threaten and stalk me all he wants but the minute he brought my man into this...he brought out a side of me I've kept locked away for a very long time." The look on her face was full of anger and hate, her eyes dark with fury.

"Damn...you're even starting to look like Joe when you make that face." Austin said.

"He does his for show, mine is for real." Nessa pointed out. "I need you to do me a favor..."

"What?"

"Walk me to Monty Brown's locker room then go stall Joe for a while."

"Why?" Austin asked, confused as to why she would want to speak to Monty Brown.

"Please don't ask why, just do it."

"All right." They walked to Monty's locker room and she knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" He questioned when he opened the door.

"We need to talk." Nessa turned to Austin and smiled a little. "Please go do what I asked." Austin nodded and jogged off towards Joe's locker room.

"What's going on? I haven't seen that look in your eyes for a long time." Monty said after they were in the room with the door closed.

"Sabin is pissed that I won't break up with Joe to go back to him. He tried to kiss me last week and I slapped him...he slapped me back. Tonight he's called me twice with threats. I ignored the first one but the second one brought this look in my eyes out."

"What did he say?"

"He said Joe won't be in his way for much longer." Nessa growled.

"Shit! Nessa you can't kill him." Monty said, knowing exactly what the threat meant to her.

"Why the fuck not Monty? You know that any threat is something I can ignore until it involves my man."

"Yeah I do know that but if you do something stupid you're gonna be away from Joe for good." Monty pointed out and she sighed.

"You know something? I hate when you get all logical on me." She huffed and he laughed.

"I know that and I also know why you came to me. No one else knows though do they?"

"No."

"You should really find someone else who can keep your temper in check, you're getting a bit much for me to handle." Monty stated.

"I can't help it. You know exactly what I'm thinking every time because we think so much alike."

"Which is why I'll never understand why our marriage never worked out." He laughed.

"Because we were too much alike. Two strong willed, bull headed people aren't good together." Nessa giggled.

"Are you ever gonna tell him?"

"Yeah. That's another reason I came here, I want you to come back to his locker room with me."

"All right...let's go." Nessa smiled and they both walked out of his locker room. By the time they got to the door of Joe's locker room Nessa was shaking like a leaf. "Nessa calm down."

"I can't help it Monty. What if he hates me for not telling him right away?"

"If he really likes you as much as you like him then he won't."

"I hope you're right." Nessa whispered, taking a deep breath she opened the door and walked in.

"Hey babe...Monty. What's going on?" Joe asked. Austin was sitting on the couch and Joe was sitting on a bench.

"Austin could you leave us alone for a while?" Nessa questioned and he nodded. After he left the room Nessa took a deep breath and turned back to Joe. "Baby we need to talk." She sat down on the couch while Monty stood by the door.

"What is it?" He asked and she could hear the confusion in his voice.

"There's something about me that no one knows...not even Chris or Allen." Nessa dropped her head, not even lifting it when she felt him sit beside her.

"Ness, babe? What's going on?"

"Joe...Monty and I used to be married but we're divorced now. We've been divorced for a few years."

"You were what? And no one knew?" Joe questioned, shocked.

"No one knew." Monty spoke up.

"Why?"

"Because like I told Larry tonight I value my private life and I don't like having my relationships out in the public eye." She was still unable to look at him, afraid that she would see hate in his eyes.

"Ness look at me, please?" He whispered and she slowly brought her head up to look into his eyes. What she saw shocked her...he was looking at her the same way he always had, nothing had changed. "I'm glad that you told me and I want you to know that this doesn't change anything between us...I still want to be with you."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"See I told you he wouldn't hate you." Monty said, smiling.

"Shut it Monty. Thanks for coming here with me though, I'll see you again next week probably."

"Uhm...no. You're not getting rid of me that easily, you need to tell him the rest."

"What rest?" Joe asked.

"Monty seriously, shut up." Nessa growled.

"Nessa seriously, tell him."

"Yes tell me." Joe said.

"It's nothing I can't handle baby."

"Yeah by murdering someone. Dammit Nessa tell him or I will." Monty warned her.

"Somebody better tell me."

"She's got two threatening phone calls from Sabin tonight. The first one she chose to ignore but the second one brought out a side of her which she likes to refer to as her 'bitch side' it's a side of herself she's kept locked away for a long time." Monty explained.

"What was the second one about?" Joe asked.

"He stated that you wouldn't be in his way much longer. She can handle threats against herself or anything else but the minute someone threatens the person she's with that's when her 'bitch side' comes out."

"Babe he's not going to do a thing to me, trust me. He's not going to do a thing to you or our relationship either." Joe assured her.

"I hope not but it still pisses me off. Can we go home?"

"Sure babe, let's go. We'll see you next week Monty and thanks for telling me what's going on."

"No problem man and take good care of her." Monty said, shaking his hand.

"Don't worry I will." Joe grabbed his bag and Nessa grabbed her purse. The two of them walked out of the arena and headed home.


	19. Chapter 19

Nessa sat in the living room of her apartment, it was five in the morning and she was unable to sleep. Joe was upstairs sleeping in her bed which upset her beyond words...the man she loved was currently sleeping in her bed and she was wide awake thinking about an ex-boyfriend. Chris Sabin was on her mind, he had been since this whole thing started. Nessa wanted so bad to end it but she knew if she ended it the way she wanted there was no chance in hell of her and Joe being together.

"Ness?" Joe's sleepy voice brought her out of her thoughts and Harley barked.

"Yeah?"

"You okay babe?"

"I'm fine. Go on back to bed." Nessa said.

"You're thinking about him aren't you?" She didn't have to ask him who he meant because she already knew.

"Yes."

"Babe...everything's going to be fine. He's not going to get to either of us and I'm not going anywhere." He stated, taking her in his arms.

"I'm just so pissed and so scared. I lo...I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to you."

"Nessa look at me." Joe instructed and she looked up into his eyes. "Tell me the truth...what were you about to say?" Her face went beet red and she started to look away. "Don't look away from me, please." Nessa looked back up at him and he smiled. "Tell me." Joe whispered.

"I...I love you."

"I love you too Ness." Joe responded and she looked up at him shocked.

"Did you just..."

"Yes I did." He laughed.

"Oh god Joe I love you so much." Nessa said, kissing him.

"I love you too babe. You think you're ready to come back to bed now?" The look in his eyes told her that he had no plans of letting her get any sleep.

"I think I am."

"Good because once we get up there, I fully intend on taking your mind off of Chris Sabin and putting it on us." Before she could reply her phone rang.

"Who in the hell is calling at five in the morning?" She growled and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Miss Callahan?" A young female voice asked that she didn't recognize.

"Yes, that's me. Who's this?"

"My name is Melissa. I'm a nurse at Orlando Regional Medical Center. We have a patient here by the name of Mr. Monty Brown, he gave us your number and told us to call you."

"What? What's wrong with him?" Nessa asked, scared.

"I'm afraid that I can't go into the details with you over the phone but I can say that Mr. Brown was injured very badly."

"Okay thank you. My boyfriend and I will be there soon." Nessa said and hung up the phone.

"Be where? What's going on babe?"

"That was Orlando Regional Medical Center...Monty's there. He's been hurt, I have to go to him Joe." She whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"Shhh baby, it's all right." Nessa got dressed really quick and they left the apartment. Joe drove because he knew Nessa was in no condition to be behind the wheel of a car. Once they arrived at the hospital and were inside Nessa ran to the nurses station.

"Yes, may I help you?" A young female nurse asked her.

"I'm looking for my ex-husband Monty Brown. I just received a phone call that he was here."

"Of course Miss Callahan, I'm Melissa...the one who spoke to you. Follow me." Joe took her hand and they followed the nurse through the emergency room. She stopped at one of the small rooms and smiled. "He's right in here, I'll leave you two alone so you may visit with him." Nessa took a deep breath as Joe squeezed her hand and they both walked into the room. What she saw brought tears to her eyes and made her want to scream. Monty laid there with his arm in a cast with bruises and cuts all over his face, arms and chest.

"Monty?" Nessa whispered, stepping closer to him.

"Nessa that you?" He asked, his eyes fluttering open.

"Yeah it's me. Joe's here too. What happened?"

"Joe?"

"Yeah man?" Joe questioned.

"Hold on to her, please?" Joe grabbed Nessa and held on to her tightly. "It was Sabin." Monty stated. Immediately the color drained from her face and her eyes became cold as steel.

"Why you?" She questioned, her voice full of rage.

"The only thing I can figure out is that he was standing outside my locker room when we were talking about our marriage." Monty said.

"He'll pay for this Monty, I promise you that." Nessa hissed.

"Yes he will but not by you. You need to keep a sane mind about this, Joe needs you and you need him. Sabin will get what's coming to him, I'll make sure of it. You deserve to be happy and Joe makes you happy...promise me you won't do anything, please?" Monty begged her. Nessa looked back over her shoulder at Joe who smiled and nodded.

"All right Monty, I promise. I love Joe too much to let this asshole come between us being together. I need to go get some rest, I haven't slept yet and you need your rest too. Are they keeping you?"

"Just over night. You go home and get some sleep."

"I am but if you need anything just give me a call." She stated.

"I will. Joe get her home and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

"All right man, you get some rest and we'll talk to you soon." Joe said, shaking his good hand. Nessa gave him a gentle hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Be safe Monty."

"You too Nessa." Nessa and Joe walked out of the hospital and went home where Joe was finally able to do what he wanted and took her focus off of Sabin, putting it on their relationship.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a few days I was dealing with a migraine that hit me like a mack truck. It went away after 12 hours then came back again. It left me alone long enough for me to get this chapter out which really made me happy. This chapter does contain a bit of a spoiler for the 3/19 Impact so be fair warned. As always I don't own anyone in this story except for Nessa and Harley. Enough ramblings and on to the story. Enjoy! Please review!**

The next week at the Impact Zone Nessa sat in Joe's locker room lost in thoughts of seeing Monty lying in the hospital bed. It broke her heart to think that he suffered a beating at the hands of someone like Chris Sabin all because at one time he was married to her. She knew in her heart that something had to be done about Chris...he had to be stopped. Joe didn't have a match to tape this week luckily, only a couple of promos which made Nessa happy. She stood up and took a deep breath, ready to go face Chris Sabin and try to talk some sense into him. Nessa had only gotten the door open and stepped out when someone laid their hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Joe standing there with a concerned look on his face.

"Where are you going babe?"

"I plan on going and trying to talk some sense into Sabin." She explained as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"That's not a wise idea and you know it. You saw what he did to Monty so god only knows what he's capable of doing to you."

"I have to do something Joe."

"You want to do something? Fine, we'll go talk to Larry about all this shit but I'm not about to let you do something stupid." Joe stated.

"All right. Let's go then." Nessa walked with Joe towards Larry's office and he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Joe and Nessa walked in making Larry smile when he saw them. "Hey guys what's going on?"

"Larry...Nessa has something that she needs to talk to you about."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Chris Sabin has been stalking me for the past week. We dated not long after I started coming around TNA but things didn't work out, now he's decided he wants me back even though he knows that I'm with Joe. A few years ago I was married to someone on the roster...now that person has suffered a beating at the hands of Chris Sabin because he heard me and this person talking about our marriage last week." Nessa said.

"Who is your ex-husband?" Larry asked and Nessa smiled.

"Monty Brown."

"I see. Well I think the three of us should go have a little chat with Chris don't you?"

"If you think that's the right thing to do then yes." Nessa replied and he nodded.

The three of them walked out of Larry's office and went to the locker room where Chris was changing. Larry barged into the room without even knocking and Chris stood there staring at him shocked. "What the hell?" Chris growled.

"I could be asking you the same thing Son. I heard some very interesting news from these two, seems that you've reduced yourself to stalking this poor woman." Larry said, pointing to Nessa.

"I don't know what the fuck they've been telling you but that shit's not true." Chris stated. Nessa pulled out her cell phone and pressed play. She had saved some messages that she got from Chris. As he heard the messages play back his face went white as a ghost and he tried to leave the locker room but was stopped by Joe.

"Also I've heard that you've went as far as putting your hands on Vanessa's ex-husband. I'm not sure what has gotten into you Chris but as of right now you are indefinitely suspended."

"What? You can't do that!" Chris yelled.

"I can and I did. If you keep up what you've been doing I will have absolutely no choice other than to call the police and let them handle it." Larry warned him.

"This isn't over." Chris growled, grabbing his stuff and heading for the door.

"Yes it is Sabin and if you choose to mess with me or my girl again Larry won't need to call the police because I'll take care of you myself, that's a promise." Joe vowed. Chris just grunted in response and stormed out of the locker room. "Thanks so much Larry. We really had no choice in coming to you because Nessa was about to do something stupid that she would've regretted in the end." Joe told him.

"That's fine and I'm glad you did come to me. You guys should go get ready your segment is coming up soon." Nessa nodded and went back to Joe's locker room with him. She changed into a white mini skirt with a blue tank top causing Joe to smile.

"You needed that back when I was wearing my blue and white trunks."

"I know. That's why I'm wearing it, when you have your next match I have a brown skirt with a black tube top." Nessa said and he laughed.

"That'll look really good." The knock came on the door before Nessa could say anything else and she giggled.

"Showtime." Joe took her hand and led her to Larry's office. When he was given the cue the two of them stormed in and Joe demanded that he get a rematch for the X division title. Larry told him that he was the next thing in wrestling, that Joe needed to step away from the X division and he had the perfect opponent for him at Lockdown.

"It better be somebody worth my man's time Larry." Nessa growled.

"Don't worry Alannah it's a very worthy opponent." Larry smirked.

"Yeah, well we'll see about that. Just remember this Larry...you screw with my man you won't only be answering to Samoa Joe you'll be answering to me as well." Nessa warned him.

The segment ended and Larry smiled at her. "You did great tonight."

"Thanks. I'm getting used to it now."

"He's right babe, you did amazing. I love you." Joe whispered and gave her a gentle kiss.

"I love you too. You ready to go home?"

"I sure am." They went back to his locker room and Nessa got changed. An idea crossed her mind so she decided to ask Joe about it.

"Hey Joe?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I have a question for you..." She trailed off.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well since you are staying with me every night anyway...how about moving in with me?"

"Babe are you sure?" Joe asked.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have asked." Nessa smiled.

"Then I'd love to."

"All right then, let's go home."

"To our home." He said and laughed a little. "Damn I like the sound of that."

"Me too baby." Nessa replied and kissed him. They left the arena and went home to celebrate the fact that they were officially living together.


	21. Chapter 21

It had been almost a week since Chris got suspended for stalking Nessa and there had been no word from him which made everyone very happy.

"So tell me again why you never told us about you and Monty being married, would you?" Allen asked, sitting down beside Nessa in the hot tub.

"We didn't tell you guys because we wanted to keep our private life...private. I know that you and Chris are my best friends and wouldn't have told anyone but we decided together not to tell anyone. I'm sorry Allen, I really am. I know I should've told you sooner but I didn't think it would've ever had to be brought up." Nessa said.

"It's all right I understand and so does Chris. We just never thought that Monty was your type." Allen stated, laughing.

"I didn't think he was either honestly but after getting to know him I fell in love with him. We just weren't right for each other to be married to because we're so much alike. I still go to him for comfort and when I need someone to calm me down because he's the only one who knows the right things to say. I was scared shitless to tell Joe about us being married but Monty assured me that he would be okay with it."

"And he was?" Chris questioned, joining them in the hot tub.

"To my surprise, yes. I love Joe so much and I was afraid that when I told him he'd hate me for keeping it from him."

"Where is Joe anyway?" Allen asked.

"Tying up some loose ends at his old place...he's moving in with me."

"Wow, you guys are that serious?"

"Yeah. I asked him after last weeks Impact and he said yes, I really love him you guys. I thought after Monty that I wouldn't ever find anyone because I spent so much time alone. When you fixed me up with Sabin I was happy until that turned out to be a disaster, so I just accepted the fact that I wasn't going to find anyone for a while...if at all. Then Joe came along when I least expected him, he treats me like a queen and I haven't been this happy in a long time." Nessa said, smiling as she thought of Joe.

"Anyone I know?" Joe joked, walking out on to the patio.

"Hey baby." Nessa stated and kissed him when he climbed into the tub beside her. "We were just talking about you."

"I was hoping you were talking about me. Any word from Sabin?"

"None so far thankfully." Allen spoke up.

"I highly doubt we've heard the last from him though." Chris said.

"We haven't, I know that for a fact. He's taking his time and picking his spot. Did you get everything taken care of baby?"

"Sure did babe. Did you get a hold of your landlord?"

"Yeah. He has one two bedroom apartment left and I told him we'd take it because you were moving in with me. We go sign the lease tomorrow." Nessa explained to him.

"Sounds good. How much more is it going to cost?"

"Just a few hundred, nothing I can't handle."

"I don't think so, I'm living with you now so I'll pay the rent." Joe stated.

"Oh boy." Chris sighed, knowing Nessa didn't like people helping her with money.

"Babe I can take care of it honestly." Nessa said, a little irritated.

"I'm not saying that you can't, all I'm saying is that now that I'm living here I want to help you out with things." Allen and Chris sat back amused by the whole situation. Nessa knew that there was no use in arguing with him because he was going to do whatever he wanted anyway.

"All right if you want to help out with things you can pay _half_ of the rent and I'll take care of the other half." Chris and Allen both gasped because they weren't expecting her to give in that easily.

"Okay, that'll work." With that settled the four of them sat in the hot tub talking about the next weeks Impact and what they were going to do if Sabin did decide to show up again.


	22. Chapter 22

Another week of Impact and still no word from Chris Sabin, Nessa and Joe sat with Chris Daniels, Allen and Chris Harris in catering discussing the whole situation.

"So what happened exactly?" Chris Harris asked.

"Sabin started stalking me and threatening me and Joe so we went to Larry after he attacked Monty Brown who also happens to be my ex-husband." Nessa said and Chris' eyes went wide.

"Wait a minute...you were married to Monty?"

"Yeah she was." Monty's voice spoke up from behind Nessa and she jumped up.

"Monty!" She squealed and hugged him.

"Hey Ness, Joe."

"Hey man, how you feeling?" Joe questioned as Nessa sat back down beside him.

"A lot better, glad to be back. Has anything been done about Sabin?"

"He's been suspended." Allen spoke up.

"Good. And you didn't do anything to him?" Monty asked Nessa.

"No...Joe wouldn't let me." She huffed and he laughed.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Babe we need to go get ready to head out to the ring." Joe said and Nessa nodded.

"All right. I guess I'll see you guys later...hey how about you guys come over to our place after the show? We're finally moved in and unpacked so you'll be our first guests."

"You two are living together?" Monty questioned.

"Yep. We just moved into our new place, we needed a bigger apartment for all of our shit." Joe stated, smiling.

"Sounds good to me." Chris Harris said. The rest of them agreed and Joe and Nessa went to his locker room so she could get ready.

"Who are they putting you up against at Lockdown?"

"Promise me you aren't gonna get pissed?"

"Uh oh this can't be good...okay I promise." Nessa agreed.

"Sabu."

"What the fuck? Why him?"

"To expand my career beyond the X division." Joe explained.

"I understand that but did they have to give you Sabu right out of the gate?"

"You think I can't beat him?"

"It's not that baby and you know it. It's just that he's...Sabu, the man is insane and he'll pretty much do anything. I just don't want to see you get hurt, I love you and I couldn't bare to see you get hurt." Nessa whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"I love you too babe and I'll be fine, I promise. I can handle anyone they throw at me you should know that by now."

"If you're sure then I'm sure. I'll support you 100, I always will." She said, changing into a pair of short jean shorts and a Samoa Joe t-shirt from back in his ROH days.

"That shirt looks good on you babe." Joe said, eyeing her appreciatively.

"Thanks baby." The knock came on the door and they headed out of the locker room to the entrance tunnel.

Joe's music started up and they made their way to the ring where Mike Tenay was waiting on them. He went through his accomplishments in the ring then they played a video package of his opponent for Lockdown which of course was Sabu and Joe wasn't very happy. After the video ended Mike Tenay turned to Nessa and smiled a little.

"How do you feel Alannah knowing that Samoa Joe has to go up against Sabu?"

"How do I feel Mike? I feel sorry for Sabu, he may be the homicidal, genocidal and suicidal one but he's facing Samoa Joe. A man who for 9 months has yet to be beaten in a one on one match, a man who is willing to put his body on the line just to earn a victory, a man who put Christopher Daniels in the hospital almost ending his career and did the same thing with AJ Styles. I know my man can beat anyone that TNA management decides to throw at him so I'm not worried. You ask me how I'm feeling Mike...I think you should be asking that question to Sabu." With that said her and Joe got out of the ring and went to the back.

The minute they got to the back Joe grabbed Nessa, pushed her against a wall and kissed her with a fiery passion that sent her head reeling and made her knees go weak.

"Okay...where the hell did that come from?" Nessa asked once she caught her breath.

"That was one of the sexiest things I have ever seen you do." Joe said, his voice husky with desire.

"What?"

"That promo, my god Ness that was so hot." He whispered, kissing and sucking on her neck.

"Joe...mmm baby as good as this feels oooh...we're putting on a show." Nessa moaned out. Instead of answering her he bit down gently on her neck and sucked, leaving his mark. "Joe stop." She begged him, feeling her will power slipping away. Finally he pulled away from her and smiled evilly.

"Don't get too used to using my name and that word in the same sentence babe." Nessa smacked his chest lightly and brought her hand up, running it over the fresh mark he had just left there.

"Branding me are you?" She asked, giggling.

"Damn straight. Now everyone will know you are mine."

"Let's go back to the locker room...I'm gonna call Allen and tell him we're moving tonight's plans to tomorrow night." Nessa said and he laughed.

"Good idea." They walked back to his locker room and Nessa grabbed her cell phone. She dialed Allen's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Allen it's Nessa. Tonight's been cancelled and moved to tomorrow night, Joe and I have something to take care of."

"Like each other?" He asked, laughing. "Daniels saw your little show in the hallway and we figured you'd be calling. I'll let Harris and Monty know and we'll see you tomorrow night.

"Yes each other and thanks. See you later." Nessa stated and hung up the phone.

"Each other?"

"Chris Daniels saw the little show you decided to put on in the hallway and they were wondering how long it would take me to call them." She explained and he laughed.

"Well then...you ready to go finish what we started?"

"You mean what you started? I'm always ready for that baby." The two of them left the arena and went home where they made love well into the night with Joe leaving a few more 'branding' marks on her.


	23. Chapter 23

The next night Nessa was getting ready because soon everyone was going to be there for the party that she and Joe were throwing.

"Babe you ready?" Joe yelled up the stairs.

"Just about, I'll be down in a minute!" Nessa called back. She put the finishing touches on her make-up then went downstairs. He saw the red strapless mini dress that she was wearing and whistled. "You like baby?" Nessa asked, spinning around so he could get a full view.

"I love. Too bad we don't have enough time for me to show you just how much." Joe whispered, kissing her neck.

"Baby stop they'll be here any minute." As if right on cue the doorbell rang.

"Dammit." Joe hissed and went to the door.

"Hey Joe." Allen said. He, Chris and Monty were standing in the hall.

"Hey guys, come on in."

"Allen, Chris, Monty." Nessa greeted them with a hug. "Where's Harris?"

"He couldn't make it but we have a surprise for you." Chris stated, smiling.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" She asked.

"Not what...who." Allen spoke up and pointed towards the door. Nessa looked over and saw Andy Douglas standing there smiling at her.

"Andy!" Nessa squealed and ran to him, hugging him tightly.

"Nessa, it's been a while." Andy said, hugging her back.

"Too long. How have you been?"

"I've been good, seems you have too." He stated, looking at Joe.

"Yeah I have. I hit it lucky this time Andy, I really did." Nessa sighed, looking lovingly at Joe who smiled sweetly at her. "Joe you know Andy but what you don't know is that he used to be the fourth person that hung around with me, Chris and Allen." Nessa explained. She walked back over to Joe and cuddled up to his side.

"Nice to see you man." Andy said, shaking Joe's hand.

"You too."

"We going to stand around talking all night or we gonna get something to drink and get in the hot tub?" Monty asked and they all laughed.

"Sounds good to me." Nessa said and everyone agreed.

They grabbed some beers out of the refrigerator and the guys changed into their swimming trunks while Nessa changed into a bikini.

"So how long have you guys been together?" Andy questioned once they were all in the hot tub.

"Just a little over a month." Her cell phone rang before Andy could respond and Nessa sighed. "Hello?"

"You're not rid of me yet. You know you should keep a better eye on your dog." She recognized Sabin's voice right away and her eyes went wide the minute he mentioned Harley. Nessa snapped the phone shut, jumped out of the hot tub and ran into the house. What she saw brought tears to her eyes and she screamed. Harley laid on the floor in a pool of blood with a knife sticking out of his side.

"Ness what is...oh my god!" Joe exclaimed as he came running into the apartment. Nessa ran over to Harley and dropped to her knees by his side.

"Harley baby, come on wake up for Mommy." She pleaded with him through tears.

"What's going on?" Chris asked when he walked into the room. "Oh fuck." He hissed when he saw Harley. "Joe go get Monty, please." Chris whispered. Joe ran out of the apartment and came running back in with Allen, Monty and Andy trailing behind him.

Monty had just gotten to Nessa's side when she suddenly stood up, anger and pain in her eyes and she ran straight upstairs. A few minutes later she came back downstairs carrying a small pistol. Andy was the first one to spot it and gasped.

"Uhh guys..." He trailed off, pointing to the gun.

"Nessa what are you doing?" Allen asked, running up to her side.

"I'm going to end this once and for all." Nessa stated, her voice low and deadly.

"Vanessa Callahan don't you even think about it!" Monty warned her.

"Fuck off Monty."

"Nessa please listen to them." Andy pleaded with her.

"I have for long enough." She was heading for the door but was stopped when Chris stepped in front of it.

"Nessa we're not going to let you do this." Chris stated.

"You're not going to stop me." Nessa turned around and started for the back door but was blocked by Joe. "Move Joe."

"No."

"Joe, move dammit." She hissed.

"No. Look at me." Nessa looked up into his eyes and he reached out, running his hand over the side of her face. "I know you are hurting right now but killing Sabin isn't the answer. True it'll make you feel better for a while but you'll regret it in the end. Please babe...for me, for us put the gun down and we'll get through this together." Tears clouded her eyes as she fought to keep them from falling.

"He killed my dog Joe." Nessa whispered.

"I know babe and I don't feel any better about it than you do but I'm here for you. I'll help you through this...we'll help each other, I love you babe and I hate to see you hurting." Slowly the gun slipped from her hand and landed with a loud thud on the floor. Nessa flung her body into Joe's arms as the tears fell.

"I love you so much Joe."

"I love you too babe, I love you too." He whispered, hugging her tightly. Neither of them noticed the guys take Harley outside and leave for the night as Joe stood there holding her while she cried.

"I'm tired." Nessa said after her tears subsided.

"Let's go to bed then. The guys left and they took Harley with them, we'll clean the place up tomorrow." Joe said. He picked her up, carried her upstairs and placed her on the bed. Before he even had the chance to get in bed Nessa was fast asleep. Joe chuckled softly and climbed in bed beside her. He kissed her forehead, wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep himself.


	24. Chapter 24

Nessa sat with Joe in the police station nervously picking at the hem of her shirt. "Miss Callahan?" A young Officer's voice called her name and she stood up with Joe at her side.

"Yes that's me." She said, walking up beside him.

"I'm Officer Miller, follow me please." He stated. The three of them walked to a small room and sat down at a table. "Now what can I help you with?"

"My ex-boyfriend has been stalking me and my current boyfriend." Nessa explained, pointing to Joe.

"Uh huh and when did this start?" The Officer asked, writing everything down.

"A little over two weeks ago. My ex is Chris Sabin, he's a professional wrestler. We dated almost a year ago and broke up because we had nothing in common. Well two weeks ago he started calling me and threatening both me and my boyfriend Joe Seannoa who is also a professional wrestler. A week ago he attacked my ex-husband Monty Brown who is in the same profession, he put Monty in the hospital and was suspended indefinitely by our boss..."

"You're a professional wrestler too?" He interrupted her.

"No. I am what's called a valet, I escort Joe who goes by the ring name of Samoa Joe to the ring every time he goes out to wrestle. Back to Chris Sabin though...last night I received another phone call from him after not hearing from him for almost a week. He told me I wasn't rid of him yet and that I should keep a better eye on my dog. When I ran into the house I found our dog lying on the living room floor with a knife sticking out of his side." Nessa finished, tears falling from her eyes as Joe held her hand.

"And you're sure it was him?"

"Of course we are." Joe snapped.

"Okay, okay...we just have to be sure." Nessa pulled her cell phone and played the messages for the Officer who by the end had a completely disgusted and horrified look on his face.

"You sure now?" Joe asked, his voice short and full of sarcasm.

"Uhm yes. I'm going to have to take your cell phone but I do think that we have enough for a restraining order. If he should violate that order in any way he will be arrested immediately." Nessa pulled her cell phone out of her purse, switched the ringtone and handed it to the officer.

"What did you do before you handed him your phone?" Joe asked once they left the police station.

"I changed the ringtone, I seriously doubt the police would like to hear ZZ Top singing about giving a woman a pearl necklace if it should ring." Nessa said and laughed. "I need to stop and get another cell phone though...I'm gonna get the number changed too."

"All right, we'll go there then we'll go home." They went and picked up her cell phone then went home where they found Chris Daniels and Allen waiting in the parking lot for them.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Nessa asked, hugging them both.

"We were worried about you, I called your cell phone and a cop answered then I called back and it was shut off." Chris stated.

"I had to give it to them so they could use it as evidence. There's a restraining order against Chris that covers me and Joe." Nessa explained as they walked in the apartment.

"That's great. Now maybe he'll get the point and leave you guys alone." Allen said.

"We're not holding our breath that's for sure but if he doesn't stay away he'll be arrested on the spot." Joe spoke up.

"I guess that's the best they can do for right now. So what do you guys have planned for tonight?"

"Nothing really, we haven't even talked about it. Why?" Nessa questioned.

"How about we all go out, get our minds off everything?" Chris suggested.

"Sounds good to me. What about you babe?"

"I think it's long overdue." Nessa replied, smiling. Her and Joe got ready then the four of them went out to a local club where they spent most of the night dancing and drinking.

"Did you have fun tonight babe?" Joe asked once they got home.

"Yeah I did, it was nice to get away and forget about all the shit that's been happening. I'm really tired though."

"Me too." He led her upstairs, they changed their clothes and climbed into bed. "Night babe, I love you."

"Night Joe, I love you too." Nessa said then kissed him. They both fell asleep quickly, holding each other tight.


	25. AN

**A/N:**

I hate to say it but this story is going to be coming to a end. It's been a blast to write and I appreciate all the reviews I've received from foolishangel87, you've been with me from the beginning of this story and I thank you for that! Not to worry though...it won't be coming to an end until probably after the next TNA PPV. There will most likely be a sequel because I had fun using Nessa as a character and having Joe as a muse was nothing less than a absolute joy. Again thank you for reading and reviewing this story and look for the sequel once it ends.

SamoaJoe4Ever


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: Okay I know I said I wouldn't be ending this story for a while but my muses slapped me in the face with this ending. There will still be one more chapter to tie up what happens after this one, this chapter and the next will be pretty short but once you read them you'll understand why. I want to thank everyone who has encouraged me to continue this story into a sequel and I assure you I will, the idea of it is already starting to form in my mind and I hope you enjoy it as much as you did this one. Enough of my ramblings and on to this chapter! The next one will follow shortly. Please review and let me know what you think. **

Joe woke up the next morning only to find that Nessa wasn't there beside him but there was a envelope on her pillow addressed to him so he grabbed it and opened it, reading the letter inside.

_Dear Joe,_

_I know you are probably asking yourself why this letter greeted you in the morning instead of me but through this I can tell you things that I can't find the right words to tell you in person. After Monty and I got divorced I felt as though something was wrong with me, that no one could love me. Then after things didn't work out with Chris I was sure that no one could love me again. When you came to TNA and I first saw you I immediately developed a crush on you, that's what I thought it would stay though...I never thought that I would get the chance to be with you because again I felt no one could ever love me again. That night we ran into each other I wasn't sure what to say to you without looking like an idiot so that's why I ran, you came after me though and that shocked me beyond belief. During our first kiss that night I felt something inside me...come alive I guess you could say, something that I thought was long dead. Since then I haven't felt so alive - you've showed me that someone could love me again and that means more to me than you'll ever know. You have kept me level-headed during times when I could've done something really stupid and I love you so much for that. This probably sounds like a break-up letter but I assure you that it's not, it's just a letter to tell you how I feel without fumbling over my words. I wrote this early this morning when I couldn't sleep and decided that I didn't want to be around when you found it. I've made a big enough fool of myself now so I'm going to end this but just remember that I love you very much Joe._

_Love, _

_Nessa_

After reading the letter Joe had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, realizing that in just the short time they had been together he was in love with her. He reached over and picked up the phone, dialing a number that he knew he shouldn't.

"What?"

"I can't do this any more, it's over with." Joe stated.

"I don't think so! You'll keep doing this until I tell you that it's over." The voice on the other end of the line hissed at him.

"I said I'm not doing it any more! I'm in love with her and I refuse to hurt her."

"Well get over it, we had a deal. You're going to be losing a lot of money if you back down from this, remember that."

"Money doesn't matter to me! I have enough of that on my own. The deal's off...I'm through!" Joe yelled and slammed the phone down.


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: Well here it is, the last chapter. I've enjoyed writing this story so much and I assure you that the sequel will be soon following. Again I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story, you gave me the inspiration to continue. On to the last and final chapter of You're All I Wanna Do! Please review!**

Nessa arrived home from a day of shopping, a nervous feeling in her heart and mind since she knew Joe had read her letter by now. As she put the key in the door a hollow feeling came over her and she was suddenly afraid to step inside. When she did walk in the apartment was quiet, thinking that Joe might have been outside in the hot tub Nessa put her bags down and went out to the patio, he wasn't there. The hollow feeling was becoming stronger as she moved through the apartment and he was no where to be found. Nessa called his cell phone and it was shut off, something that was very unusual. She was getting ready to walk out of the bedroom when a envelope taped to the mirror above the dresser caught her eye, Nessa smiled and plucked it off the mirror. She sat down on the bed and opened the envelope, finding a letter from Joe inside.

_Dear Ness, _

_I'm not really sure how to tell you this so I'm going to come straight out with it...we didn't run into each other by accident. James Storm approached me about four months ago and told me that he was in love with you but you didn't want anything to do with him so he offered me money if I would get close to you, make you fall in love with me then up and leave you...that way you would be able to feel the same pain he did when you turned him down. I accepted the deal and the night we ran into each other was when the wheels were set in motion. I know by now you probably hate me after reading this but you have to believe me when I say that I'm truly sorry. After I read your letter today it made me realize that I am honestly and deeply in love with you, I called Storm and told him that the deal was off...I couldn't go through with it anymore because I couldn't bare to hurt you. I left the apartment once I wrote this because I figured that you wouldn't want anything to do with me after finding out all of this. Once again you have to believe me when I say I'm sorry and that I love you. I'll send someone for my things later on this week or the beginning of next week._

_Yours always,_

_Joe_

Nessa sat staring at the letter clutched tightly in her hands as tears streamed down her face. She couldn't believe that Joe was capable of doing something like this. As her world came crashing down around her and her heart broke into a million pieces the realization hit Nessa...she was all alone in the world once again.

**A/N: Okay, okay I know many of you are probably pissed at me for the way this ended but as I said at the beginning of this chapter the sequel will be following soon so please bare with me and don't hate me!**


End file.
